1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to method and apparatus for hanging pictures and other wall objects on a wall and, more particularly, to a fastening device for hanging such pictures and other wall objects that can quickly and easily facilitate the level hanging of the picture or other object on the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since time in memoriam, people have been hanging pictures and other objects on walls, initially using nails and subsequently more sophisticated picture hangers. Typically, this is accomplished by the use of one or more picture hangers that are inserted into the wall which are adapted to engage a wire on the back of a picture or other object in order to secure it to the wall. These picture hangers are frequently of the type having an upper portion which issued includes an aperture through which a nail may be inserted for attaching the hanger to the wall and a lower portion which includes a hook for engaging the wire on the back of the picture.
While one hook or fastening device can adequately secure a picture or other object to a wall, it is preferable to use at least two hooks or fastening devices to insure that the picture or object which is being hung is adequately secured to the wall and maintained in proper alignment.
The prior art is replete with examples of fastening devices or hooks which come in a variety of different shapes, sizes and configurations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,510 which issued on Dec. 30, 1980 to R. P. Radecki for Aid for Hanging Pictures; U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,648 which issued on May 24, 1983 to L. Hart et al. for Easy Mount Picture Package; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,761 which issued on Dec. 15, 1987 to E. T. Wassell for Picture Hanging Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,895 which issued on Apr. 19, 1994 to H. E. Hart for Apparatuses and Methods for Hanging Frames; U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,760 which issued on Dec. 5, 1995 to D. R. Farris for Picture Frame Locator; U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,213 which issued on Apr. 23, 1996 to M. H. Kelly et al. for Picture Frame Hanger Aid and Aligning Device; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,917 which issued on Feb. 9, 1999 to D. R. Karon for Picture Frame Locating Device.
Similarly, the incorporation of a leveling device, preferably a bubble leveling device in such a fastening device is also well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,681 which issued on Jul. 18, 1978 to B. L. Hollander for Picture Frame Leveling Device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,802 which issued on Jun. 24, 1980 to S. R. Berndt for Level Indicating Device for Wall-Mounted Pictures; U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,957 which issued on Oct. 2, 1984 to R. E. Falukner for Device for Locating a Frame Hanger; U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,185 which issued on Mar. 10, 1987 to U. L. Brandimarte for Leveling Tool; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,094 which issued on Jul. 31, 1990 to J. G. Depiano et al. for Picture Frame Leveling Tool; U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,574 which issued on Apr. 14, 1992 to K. K. Levy for Measuring Tool for Hanging Up Pictures and the Like; U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,027 which issued on Sep. 19, 1995 to R. McHenry for Picture Hanging Device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,817 which issued on Nov. 7, 1995 to R. A. Leeds for Picture Frame Leveling Device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,729 which issued on Sep. 8, 1998 to P. D. O'Brien et al. for Apparatus for Assisting in Positioning Hanging Articles; U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,362 which issued on Feb. 29, 2000 for Alignment Device; U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,369 which issued on Oct. 31, 2000 to U. Mushin for Level Indicator for a Wall-Mounted Fixture; U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,669 which issued on Mar. 27, 2001 for Wall Hanging Level; U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,151 which issued on S. Hale on Jul. 10, 2001 for Shelving Unit With Internal Leveling Indicator; U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,802 which issued on Sep. 11, 2001 to L. C. Munson for Hanger System having Bubble Level Insert; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,093 which issued on Oct. 23, 2001 for Hanger Tool To Facilitate Centering And Hanging Of A Component.
While each of these patents disclose a form of fastening device, some with leveling means, all are extremely complicated, expensive, and frequently difficult to actually use. This is in stark contrast with the fastening device of the present invention which simply and inexpensively permits the secure and level hanging of a picture with no training and at a fraction of the cost of many of these devices.